<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safety by flowerdeluce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055983">Safety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce'>flowerdeluce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Primal Fear (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be careful,” the guard warned, unlocking Aaron’s cell. </p><p>Be careful? Did he have the right cell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Stampler/Martin Vail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts">summerdayghost</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to asuralucier for helping me chop this drabble down to size. *clinks miniature pickaxe against yours*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Be careful,” the guard warned, unlocking Aaron’s cell. Be careful? Did he have the right cell? “He got in a fight.” </p><p>Marty couldn’t believe that. Well, unless Aaron was the one getting beaten up. Places like this weren’t kind to boys like Aaron Stampler. Seemed Chicago wasn’t either. </p><p>Head bowed, Aaron glanced up through an ugly swollen eyelid. “Hey, Mr. Vail.” </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“…G-got in a fight.” </p><p>Marty scoffed, repeating the words in disbelief. </p><p>Whoever was responsible for cleaning him up did a shit job. Aaron had a fat lip, a black eye, and a graze above his eyebrow still oozing blood. Poor kid had enough of this on the street. </p><p>Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Marty sat beside Aaron, giving him a sympathetic smile. When he went to dab his bloody eyebrow, Aaron flinched, then stared at his lap while Marty patted the wound. </p><p>“Wanna tell me about it?” </p><p>“No, sir,” Aaron said, wringing his hands. “I – I just—” </p><p>Marty expected him to clam up, shake his head, opt for silence. Instead, Aaron quickly closed the space between them, shoving his face into Marty’s chest. </p><p>It must’ve been the lack of comfort in this place that compelled him. Marty understood that. He wrapped an arm around the kid’s trembling shoulders and, realizing he was crying, shushed him. Aaron mumbled an apology into his suit. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Marty soothed, stroking Aaron’s hair gently, pressing his face into it. “I’ll see if I can get you somewhere with more security. Somewhere safer.”</p><p>Aaron’s voice cracked. “Y-you can do that?”</p><p>“I can’t promise, but I’ll try.” Pulling strings to move a client was possible. In this case, almost a necessity. </p><p>“You’re a good man, Mr. Vail.”</p><p>Marty wasn’t. At least, he hadn’t been. But he was making up for it now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>